Broadheads are arrowheads that have a minimum of two sharp blades that may cause severe damage to their target. Broadheads are designed for hunting purposes. Initially, all broadheads were fixed blade broadheads. Fixed blade broadheads started losing their popularity as bow manufacturers started producing state of the art bows with arrow speeds exceeding 200 feet per second (FPS). Errors or deviations in arrow accuracy began occurring as a result of the excessive arrow speeds because of the size of the broadhead. Smaller, mechanical broadheads were introduced to combat the errors or deviations of the inconsistent flight that had been occurring with fixed blade broadheads. Mechanical broadheads have a smaller in-flight diameter but a larger cutting diameter than fixed blade broadheads; however, some mechanical broadheads experience some of the same errors or deviations in shooting inconsistency when the blades are loose and sometimes may open prematurely in flight.